<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Good to be Mandalore by LazurePoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456043">It's Good to be Mandalore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazurePoet/pseuds/LazurePoet'>LazurePoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Harems, Impregnation, Multi, Muscles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Spanking, Surprisingly Romantic if you Squint, Sweat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazurePoet/pseuds/LazurePoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DIn Djarin loses what he considers family, but what he finds afterwards is...uh...A Harem, he has a harem, but surprisingly, it 's a sweet kind, especially when you're the new Mandalore. </p><p>This is complete fantasy with some minor amounts of emotions thrown in because it's Valentine's Day...so enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin/Bo-Katan Kryze, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Harem, Din Djarin/Koska Reeves, Din Djarin/Omera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Good to be Mandalore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Din Djarin had never wanted, nor expected to become Mandalore. It wasn’t something that the clan had ever discussed. Theirs was a way of survival, seeing the next bounty, scrounging to keep their people safe and supported. Only one above ground at a time, and never compromising the creed.</p><p> </p><p>There was no plan to retake Mandalore, nor any grand ambition to unite their people together and reclaim from the Empire what they took. Only secrecy and veiled purpose beyond making a simple living in the changing galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>Too much had changed since then. </p><p> </p><p>Since the child, since Grogu came and went with the Jedi who promised to protect him. Everything had changed for Din, openly showing his face in the presence of enemies to save his son. </p><p> </p><p>He had changed, and with the Darksaber in his hands, rightly won, the question of what to do next had come and gone. </p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan had refused to take it, explaining having done so before on the triumph of victory over the Empire, only to lose it to the Empire in dishonor and fight for years to reclaim it again. Without that victory over her opponent, Bo-Katan didn’t have the ability to take the blade back, and reluctantly proclaimed Din as Mandalore. </p><p> </p><p>It was...not what he expected. </p><p> </p><p>The time since then had been a blur; fighting, dishonor, and the new weights of ruling the homeworld of all Mandalorians. </p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t been easy, and Din had done many things he never expected to do before.</p><p> </p><p>One was as now, seated on the throne, his pants down, being ridden by a nude Koska Reeves. The Mandalorian woman had eyed him since they met, he could tell something in her eyes was both challenge and passion. Once taking the mantle of Mandalore for his own, he learned how both applied. </p><p> </p><p>His armor removed, and the great hall emptied, all there was was the sound of grunts, and gasps as he indulged in the woman on him.</p><p> </p><p>His helmet was removed, a more and more common sight these days. His brown eyes meetings Koska’s, their sweaty foreheads pressed together as she rode him. </p><p> </p><p>Din had known pleasure before, but nothing like this.</p><p> </p><p>Koska’s innards were tight and slick, offering little traction, but maximum pleasure. Her torso was bare, her dark skin bearing the sweat of both training and their own excursions. Her breasts were firm against his chest, telling of her hard existence before reclaiming their planet, her abdomen rippled in dark muscle that was a sight to behold working to bring him pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“You knew this would happen, didn’t you?” He asked between gasps. </p><p> </p><p>She smirked, “I know you like it when I’m fresh from the fields.”</p><p> </p><p>He did, her natural scent was amplified in the unfiltered air of his nostrils, and warmth was that much more tangible. </p><p> </p><p>His hands, ungloved and heated, were on her back and muscular ass. Having grown bolder in recent days, he molded her flesh in his hands, her warmth, her scent, her very feel. It was far too much to say that he loved it, but he didn’t approach dislike either. </p><p> </p><p>They were both getting close, Din’s own stamina a match for hers, and usually causing her to bring him down. It was a grasp of her rear that brought her to just the right spot to bring her to orgasm. Her innards tightening on his cock and bringing him to orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>With a silent grunt, he came within her depths. The Mandalorian woman biting her lip and exposing her neck as she came, then collapsing on his chest. For a moment both lay on the throne, covered in their exertions and both glad it was after the daily meetings in the courtroom. </p><p> </p><p>Koska lifted her head, and brought her lips to Din’s. They were plump and firm against his. One thing he found himself growingly addicted to was the feel of a woman’s lips on his own. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After leaving the throne room, Din made his way to the guest quarters of his “liaisons” to Mandalore. In particular, his liaison to the New Republic. </p><p> </p><p>Cara Dune knew his look as he entered her room and shut the door behind him. His armor came off quickly, as did hers, soon he had her over the desk where she signed documents for the new Republic, her breasts lain against it as he fucked her from behind. Cara liked it rough, and like it filthy, though admittedly, it took a long time for him to work his way up to that, far too gentle and hesitant. She kicked that out of him with her, and he made sure going at it with Cara was like a battle, two unstoppable forces meeting in a passionate center. </p><p> </p><p>“That all you got?” Cara asked, her hair askew, and her muscular physique shivering in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” He breathed, pulling both of her hands to her sides, and pulled, fucking her as he restrained her. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! YES!” She cried. “FUCK ME MANDO!”</p><p> </p><p>He obliged readily, thrusting deep and rolling his hips to cover all her insides with his cock. Touching her all over inside her depths. No one was able to work her over like Mando could. </p><p> </p><p>“What am I?” He asked huskily, his hand coming down to mark her ass cheek with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” She screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“What. Am. I?” He asked, spanking her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you're…” Cara began but turned into a moan. </p><p> </p><p>He spanked her again, then came to a dead stop. At her confused whine, he waited expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you're the Mandalore!” She gasped, pleasure leaving her desperate. “Please…”</p><p> </p><p>Din resumed his thrusts, and soon brought Cara Dune to orgasm. Before he could fully get off, Cara was down on her knees and inhaling his cock. Let it not be said that war was her only talent, when she wanted to, she was just as deadly in the carnal arts as she was physical. </p><p> </p><p>His cock erupted, and she pulled his cock out to paint her face in his seed. She smiled beautifully even as her face was covered in his ejaculate. Formidable allies in battle, she only trusted him to see her like this. And he was grateful. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he tucked his softening length into his pants. “Can I assume the Republic will accept my terms, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“More or less,” She said, standing up and dabbing her face clean with a cloth on her desk. “Comes with some strings, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Din next made his way to the other liaison. This one, far less official in capacity. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, he had rested his Darksaber next to two sabers on a nightstand and was currently in bed with the Jedi who led him to Grogu.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue was at her folds, and her hands were in his hair, pulling him in as he brought her to orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! By the Force, you’re getting better at that!” She praised. </p><p> </p><p>Din pulled himself up and pushed his hardened cock into her now-moist folds, “This how you usually train?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka laughed and gasped as she was penetrated, though no longer part of the order, she still maintained the rule of no-attachments. Still, she indulged in the sex a bit as she made sure the new Mandalore kept his vow to keep the peace and reign in sects like his own clan. </p><p> </p><p>The fact she stayed so long said something about Din’s skill, or her own needs.</p><p> </p><p>Din’s lips grasped on a dark orange nipple, sucking on it tenderly, and grazing it with his teeth. Ahsoka smiled as she moaned, his cock hitting her deepest depths with a natural ease and efficiency. One benefit of so many lovers left him with skill beyond comparison. </p><p> </p><p>“Any news on the Jedi?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka moaned, “He’s-mmm!...Staying off the grid, making sure no one can find him. He’s good, but I’ve had a lot more practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know where he is, and will keep you notified if any of the Imps come close to the system.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Din said, dipping down to kiss her gently. Despite her disposition, Ahsoka accepted it, kissing him gently and sensually. It was the closest she’d ever come to having a proper romantic affair, but for what it was worth she’d enjoy her time with the new Mandalore, and hope she could help him and his people on a better path.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” She said, gently cradling his face. </p><p> </p><p>Despite already having bedded two others before her, the safety Din felt with Ahsoka let him cum three times with her. It helped that it was slow and gentle with her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bo-Katan had stayed by his side initially to secure Mandalore, and have some say in government without plunging them into more war. After a time though, she decided she wasn’t getting any younger. </p><p> </p><p>“An heir?” He asked as they lay facing each other in her bed. </p><p> </p><p>“My clan will continue, even if I am not the Mandalore,” Din thought about asking why him, but decided not to question her. She knew what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan much like the others was solid, lean, muscle. Forged by a lifetime of war and battle, her abdominals flushed in the brief light of her room. Her green eyes were piercing as they met his. Unreadable as they were sharp. </p><p> </p><p>He used to worry she was plotting his death, to find a way to end him. He’d never expected this to come, nor did he expect her to put aside her ambitions to maintain his inherited right as it stood. </p><p> </p><p>It was in moments like this, as they fucked intently and face-to-face that he wondered if her desire to procure her bloodline was an excuse to be with him, or he was the excuse to continue her bloodline. He didn’t know, all he did, was that if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t be here now. Especially when she first saved him. </p><p> </p><p>It was the second time he filled her that night, and the way she held him as he did, implied she felt more than she said. Regardless, even if she claimed the child without any connection to him, he’d make sure they grew safe and protected. As he would for any child or foundling under his care. </p><p> </p><p>He filled her again, and absent-mindedly cradled her muscled belly, wondering if soon it would be round with child. <em> His </em>child. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Welcome,” said a warm, and familiar voice. Din smiled, still unused to the gesture as he gazed upon the naked beauty of Omera. He had returned to Sorgan after he gave away Grogu, and had taken her with him to Mandalore. Unlike the rest of his new lovers, Omera was formally recognized as Omera Djarin, as his wife. Her daughter, Winta, also bearing his name and formally recognized as his daughter. </p><p> </p><p>The embraced in a short, but meaningful kiss, before Din let himself be led by the hand, now stripped bare before and led into the warm waters. He sighed as the two of them lay in the water together. His cock soft from fucking more than half of his supporting faction, she understood though. While this behavior wasn’t exactly the norm on Mandalore, it was one of the ancient laws, and not one of them had any complaints about it. Not that Din did either, but for once, he enjoyed the selfish indulgence of pleasure between himself and the other women who followed him on his bid to become Mandalore. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have any regrets, and neither did anyone who followed him. </p><p> </p><p>As he sat with Omera, embracing in the warm waters, his hands settled protectively on her abdomen. She was carrying, and Winta would have a sibling. It was unexpected, but Din was excited to hold his child in his hands. One day, Grogu, Winta, his coming newborns, they’d all be in his hands again. Or so he hoped. </p><p> </p><p>For now, he basked in the warmth of his wife and the future they had. The life he had fought for. All was well. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day! I mean, it's...kind of romantic in some parts right? Okay look, Din Djarin is a soft man and it is harder to write him as carnal, power-fantasy man than it is as soft-harem protagonist...so, there you go. </p><p>-LP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>